The Ripper's Canonical Five
by Narcissaist
Summary: She had lost everything. And she couldn't take the way those women, those harlots, took the precious power they had for granted. Something had to be done, some one had to teach them a lesson. Angelina never thought she would find someone who shared her passion. Someone who shared her desire to teach those whores. Someone who could make her crave the color red.
1. Prolouge

_Prologue _

The doctor had just left her in the room, and if there were any tears left in her gritty eyes, she would be sobbing. Everything… She had lost everything. There was nothing left for her in this world. The only thing she had was her work, which only caused her depression to worsen every time she saw a patient.

She shook herself free of her melancholy thoughts (for the moment) and collected her items, leaving the hospital. She rushed outside, hailed a cab, and went home. When she got there, she collapsed onto her bed in a distressed sleep, without even bothering to change her clothes.

When she was a child, she had always been unlucky. But she never truly knew the full extent of her bad luck. Nothing could be worse for her than this. She had lost her husband, her child, her sister, her brother-in-law, and her nephew. She tried to clear her head of these terrible flash backs as she walked into work.

As she settled down at her desk for the day, she begged God to let something good happen to her that day. Anything that would change her life from being a tragedy.

And she sat there… waiting for her first patient of the day. Perhaps someone who would lighten her dreary mood.


	2. Breaking Point

This is for IrinaLestrange. I never thought I would find someone who loves Madam Red and Grell like I do :)

And thank you to my beta! Love you!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Breaking Point**

It had been a long day at work, and Angelina was not in the mood to deal with the traffic she was in. She just wanted to get home, eat her dinner, then go to bed. It was the same every day now; she had no reason to change her routine. And somehow, this comforted her. Of course, part of her was begging for a change, but nothing had gone wrong with this routine; that's what she loved about it.

When she finally reached her home, she paid the coachman and stormed up the stairs to her front door. Unlocking and entering her front door, Angelina removed her jacket and hung it on the exquisitely sculpted rack by the door. Angelina walked into the kitchen to make herself something to eat; after the accident, she had fired all of her loyal staff. Although sad to leave, the staff knew that it was best for Angelina. They had been hired by her deceased husband and they reminded Angelina too much of him. They had no hard feelings for the poor woman. Anyway, she would rather do everything by herself. After eating, she bathed in her luxurious tub, dressed in her black silk nightgown, and went to bed.

The next morning started as every morning. Same boring breakfast, same ride to work. Looking at her agenda, Angelina realized that she did not have many patients today. However, she had the horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen today.

"I couldn't care less about that. It was a mistake, a careless act on my part. And I will take care of it, with your help or not. There are plenty of other doctors who would be willing to do it without a question. I only came here because you were highly recommended."

Angelina look down at her long pale hands folded on her desk, and wondering how she had sunk so low, sighed. "I could fit you in, now if you would like."

"Perfect."

Angelina escorted the woman to the operating room, and left to prepare for the 'surgery'. With her heavy heart beating fast, she performed the operation.

This woman didn't deserve the ability to bear children. She obviously didn't want it. She only wanted to abuse her body. Women like this should be punished for this sin of theirs. For surely, it was their fault.

That was the thought that followed Angelina home. It stayed in her mind, eating away at her common sense, till all that was left was a sense of revenge. This invaded her brain while she was eating dinner, taking a bath, and reading a book. It haunted her as she lay in her bed, trying to fall asleep.

Those women needed to be punished.

Surely, not even God Himself could dish out the proper punishment.

What punishment would meet the pain that they deserved to have?

"_Death,_" A voice whispered in her head.

Yes. They deserved to die, with as much pain as possible.

"_You could do it._" The voice whispered once more.

She could; all of their information was right in her office, in her filing cabinets. But, could she really do it? She knew their names and where they lived. It would be far too easy, and no one would suspect it was her. She was a doctor, she was supposed to help people, and because of that, no one would suspect her. Besides, who would miss a whore, a woman who sells her body?

If she did carry her plans out, it would have to start out slow. She knew she couldn't kill five a week. Someone would notice something; the whores' customers, if no one else.

Angelina could do it… She could take out her anger. She would punish these women for taking advantage of something so sacred, so special. A gift she no longer had. She would teach them that what they were doing was wrong.


	3. The First of Many

**Chapter Two**

**The First of Many**

As soon as Angelina took the documents that she needed from her office, she rushed home. As she walked through her door, Angelina knew that she was going to do it tonight. Friday, August 31st. She would remember this day for as long as she lived. She was going to do it tonight. She ran to her room to get everything she would need to carry this out.

As Angelina floated up the stairs to her room, she paused half-way up the steps: how was she going to do this? She had to have some kind of method. Angelina slowly lowered herself onto the step above the one she was standing on. An hour passed by before the punishment fitting of their crimes flitted into her head.

"_Take the gift away from them._"

That voice was back. It was a brilliant voice, she decided, as she practically flew up the rest of the stairs and skipped to her bedroom. Her plan fully formed in her head, she went straight to the top drawer of her dresser, and then to her work bag, to retrieve the tools she needed.

* * *

After getting her items together, Angelina just sat on her bed, mentally preparing herself for the busy night ahead. Her surgical knife was strapped to the side of her thigh with a scrap of lace. Her gloves were sitting on the bed next to her, on top of the paper work that she had read at least thirteen times. There wasn't anything else she could think of to bring. Should she get a mask? No, that would just get in the way. Angelina wanted to see the whore's face as she took from her the gift that she did not deserve.

She looked down to her side where her gloves and papers lay. She grabbed the papers and stared at the name she knew by heart since the day the woman came into her office. Mary Ann Nichols.

Angelina looked at the clock once more. 1 o'clock in the morning; the perfect time to leave her abode. Angelina grabbed her black, silk gloves and slid each one onto both her arms, slowly and carefully. She pushed her fingers down into the glove to fit each one snugly in their individual sockets. Rolling the rest of the gloves up her arms to her elbows, Angelina got off her bed and headed down the stairs to the front door.

* * *

"Goodnight Mary, I'll see you next Friday?"

"Of course."

"You got that little…" here the man paused, "problem resolved?"

"There is nothing to worry about. I took care of it."

"Good."

The man dropped a few pounds in her hand then went inside the door they were standing in front of, leaving Mary alone outside. She started walking down the street. Mary stopped walking once she saw the woman at the end of the alley.

"Hello Annie.

Annie, leaning against the wall, looked up at woman.

"Oh, hello there Mary. How was Frank?"

"How do you know I was with Frank?" Mary asked snappishly.

"Come on Mary. Frank has been yours for years. Every Friday night, he refuses to see anyone else. You must be real bloody good if he won't go to anyone else, even if you're not around. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he loved you." Annie said with a smirk.

"But you do know better. As long as I don't love him, everything is perfectly fine." Mary said, wiping the smirk off of Annie's face.

"Hmnhm. Alright then. How was your week?"

"Great, I went to see that doctor you told me about."

"Doctor Durless? Yea she's real nice; I've been to her before. She really helped me out of a pinch."

"Other than the moral talk she gave me, she was fabulous. I'm not even sore anymore." Mary said, touching her stomach where she had had the operation done.

"She's a great doctor. Did ya hear what happened to her?"

"No, what?"

"She and her husband got into a carriage accident a little while ago. The poor woman was pregnant, and she lost the child and her husband. The word is that she can't have kids anymore." Annie laughed.

"What I'd give to not be able to conceive a child. The way Frank reacted, ugh." Mary groaned.

"It would sure make our jobs a lot less stressful if that wasn't in the way." Annie agreed.

"Exactly. Well, I must get home before sunrise. You know I need to have some REAL beauty sleep." Mary winked as her crass joke got across.

"He he of course my dear gal. How many dogs tonight? Get enough bones? " Annie coughed, "have a g'night Mary."

"Same to you, you sly bitch." Mary walked passed Annie, down the street, and then took her third left. She continued down the small alley way to the only house at the end. Little did she know she had been marked for death.

* * *

Angelina had been waiting there for almost a half hour. She was getting impatient. Then, the sound of footsteps echoed down the alley. Her head shot up in the dark, looking for something. Angelina saw her prey… Mary Ann Nichols. Angelina's hand smoothed over the blade strapped to her thigh, under her dress. She stepped out from behind the bump in the wall. Mary had not seen her yet. Good. Angelina hiked her dress up and quickly went for her surgical knife strapped to her leg. The woman had no chance to scream as Angelina sliced her throat, not once, but twice. The sharpened edge of her weapon left the woman barely alive, without the ability to scream. After the filthy whore had hit the ground, Angelina rolled her over. She bent over her as she carried out her plans.

Angelina cut her abdomen, reopening the spot she had cut earlier that week. The woman tried to scream out in pain, but all that came out of her blood-filled mouth was a gargling noise. The slits in her throat seemed to leak even more blood. Angelina continued, curiously watching the woman's reaction after each incision. Angelina made several more cuts into Mary's abdomen. The blood immediately poured down the woman's body, ruining her pale skin.

Blood, a crimson red.

The same red as her dress, her hair, her eyes. She had always loved the color red since that one day, but now. Now she hated red. Red reminded her of…him…

Angelina watched as the last drops of life drained from Mary's eyes.

It was a good idea to not wear a mask.


End file.
